


Amara's Origin Story

by Aniaraaa



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Magical Girls, Magical Pregnancy, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniaraaa/pseuds/Aniaraaa
Summary: Backstory of one of my OCs, Amara Blaise (nee Naomi). Takes place on an AU Remnant (RWBY) with elements of Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Magia Record. Amara is heavily inspired by Homura Akemi and Yachiyo Nanami.Shortly after Ozma's break with Salem, he was trying to unify Remnant by declaring himself God and enforcing a theocratic One World Religion. Before the Maidens existed, he made Magical Girls, with the 'help'/sabotage of the brothers, by giving girls bits of his magic, which he would later reclaim and recycle when they died.The version of Ozma/Ozpin in this AU has a similar role to Kyubey in PMMM and Magia Record (but he's not devoid of emotion and empathy like Kyubey is; he's just a zealot).Originally published at stoicviolet.carrd.coI may or may not decide to move all the longer stories from there to here. Or I may leave them up at the carrd as well.





	Amara's Origin Story

CONTENT WARNING: BULLYING, VIOLENCE, CHILD ABUSE, MENTION OF RAPE/NON-CON

THE BEGINNING

The first life she can remember began in a small village, in a time before Huntsmen and Huntresses, before Maidens, before the present kingdoms existed. Her parents named her Naomi. She was considered plain, was timid, and was often ignored or bullied.

One day, Ozma appeared to her in the form of a white fairy, somewhat resembling a cat or a weasel. Ozma offered to make her a Magical Girl, and to grant her a wish, in exchange for which she would spend the rest of her days killing Grimm, especially the hyperintelligent Labyrinth Grimm. By killing Grimm she would be a hero and protector of the weak.

Naomi said she would think about it. Not long after, a group of boys and girls beat her, humiliated her, and mocked her for supposedly being ugly and useless. Naomi already believed she was ugly and useless. They said she would one day end up old and alone, unwanted, unloved, and a useless burden on society. When the bullies finally left, she cried bitterly. Ozma took this opportunity to come to her and ask if she was now ready to make a Contract and become a Magical Girl. Naomi asked if Ozma could grant her eternal beauty and youth. Ozma replied yes. But exactly how the wish would manifest depended on Naomi's personality and karmic potential.

So Naomi said, "I wish for eternal beauty and youth! I want to be a Magical Girl!"

In a brilliant flash of light, Naomi was changed into a Magical Girl, beautiful and powerful. Ozma presented her with her new Soul Gem and weapons, and taught her to fight, use her magic, and kill Grimm. She did not yet know how her wish would manifest itself, and neither did Ozma. But she beamed with newfound confidence, which made her beautiful. She was full of joy.

Naomi went out into the world and killed Grimm, protecting people, saving villages, and being loved as a hero. Her main prey were the fearsome and terrifying Labyrinth Grimm, monsters surrounded by self-generated storms, labyrinths of shifting corridors, rooms, windows, and whirling things ripped from nightmares and given deadly physical form. When she slayed the monster at the center, the labyrinth would disappear, leaving a Grief Seed.

Grief Seeds, as Ozma explained, were important for keeping her Soul Gem healthy. With time, and especially with the use of magic, her Soul Gem's glow grew gradually dimmer as it was covered by pollutants. When a Grief Seed was held next to her Soul Gem, the Grief Seed would absorb the pollutants, restoring the Soul Gem's glow. Once a Grief Seed absorbed all the pollutants it could hold, Naomi was instructed to give it to Ozma, who would put it to use as an energy source in his fight against secret evil forces (Salem, about whom Ozma told her next to nothing).

What would happen if her Soul Gem got too polluted and she had no Grief Seeds to cleanse it? She was only told that it would affect her ability to use magic, and would be a bad thing. So she needed to keep a ready supply of usable Grief Seeds on hand, which meant killing a lot of Labyrinth Grimm.

Sometimes Naomi teamed up with other Magical Girls. They also had made Contracts with Ozma. They also had Soul Gems, and were tasked with killing Labyrinth Grimm and collecting Grief Seeds. But only Naomi had the gift of eternal beauty and youth. The others had wished for other things.

On one mission the Magical Girls encountered something they'd never seen before: a warrior who petrified and vaporized Grimm when a blinding light flashed from her Silver eyes. When told about the Silver-eyed Warrior, Ozma was surprised, and calmly stated that they should have killed her.

From then on, besides killing Grimm, Naomi and the other Magical Girls were also ordered to kill any Silver-eyed Warriors who crossed their paths. Why kill Silver-eyed Warriors? Because they spread heresy. Silver-eyed Warriors convinced the people to put their hope and trust in them. Or worse, in themselves. Or worst of all, in the desire to preserve life, which they claimed resided in everyone and was at the ground of all Being. According to Ozma, this heresy must be destroyed without mercy. All people must be unified in worshiping Ozma, who was the one and only mediator between the gods and Remnant. If this universal unity of all people was not achieved, one day the gods would return to Remnant, judge it, and annihilate it. Not a single man, woman, or child would be spared.

So, to unify all people and avert the apocalypse, Naomi slaughtered Silver-eyed Warriors as ruthlessly as she killed Labyrinth Grimm. Whenever she saved a village from a Grimm attack, she told them that she did so by the power of Ozma, whose holy name must be worshiped and glorified above all else. If Silver-eyed Warriors got involved in her fights against Grimm, sometimes she would let them help...and then kill them and mount their severed heads on stakes, as a warning against heresy.

Naomi would eventually learn that, as fulfillment of her wish for eternal beauty and youth, she would live many lives, dying and reincarnating over and over. She would never appear to be older than her early 20s, even if she lived to be much older. But she would usually die a violent death at a young age. Being a slayer of monsters is hazardous work...  
Eventually, there would be further revelations about her Soul Gem, and about what she was really fighting for. Naomi would come to see her interminable cycle of violent deaths and rebirths as a curse, and accordingly, she would adopt a new name...

THE FIRST DEATH

Reincarnation isn't that uncommon. It's only thought to be so because most people who reincarnate (and not everyone does) have no conscious memories from past lives, though traumas and emotional unfinished business from past lives may affect their behavior. Amara (formerly Naomi) remembers everything from her past lives, and too much from between lives, much to her dismay. But insight does not equal healing.

The first time Naomi died was while trying to defend a village from an old and powerful Labyrinth Grimm accompanied by a large pack of Beowolves. The Beowolves mauled her while she was held down by mechanical dolls produced by the Labyrinth. She was impaled by a long shard of glass, also part of the Labyrinth. Finally, the iron hub from a wheel struck and cracked her Soul Gem, killing her.

When Naomi's Soul Gem was cracked on that battlefield, she died. This is the case for every Magical Girl who dies while still a Magical Girl. Just as weapons and tools are conduits for aura, so are Soul Gems, but even more so. A Magical Girl's life force is bound to her Soul Gem, until death. Normally, death releases her from the cares of this life, and from her Contract. But in Naomi's case the bond persisted.

After the village was laid waste and the Grimm moved on, Naomi's cracked, lightless Soul Gem still lay in the empty field where it had fallen. Her body was eaten by wild animals. Months passed. Heavy rains came and turned the field into a marsh. Her brief time in the afterlife ran out, and her soul was drawn back to the world of the living, the world of sorrow and curses. A dim violet light began to burn in the depths of her Soul Gem.

One evening a caravan stopped by the marsh and set up camp for the night. After the Sun went down and most of the camp was asleep, a young woman named M. awoke from uneasy dreams. She left her tent to walk under the full Moon, wanting to clear her head. She saw something glowing in the shallow water of the marsh, and felt it calling to her. Wading in, she found Naomi's Soul Gem. Enchanted by the Soul Gem's beauty, she took it back to her tent and hid it away as her most precious possession.

*************

Soon the caravan passed by a city, where M. stopped to live, as she had relatives there. It had been M.'s wish since she was a child to dedicate herself to service at a Temple of Ozma, and she did so in the city she now called home. She lived at the Temple, tending the lamps, removing the offerings of flowers when they dried up, distributing food offerings to the poor, singing during ritual sacrifices, and helping the Priests and Priestesses clean up the blood of the animals and human children who'd been offered up for the glory of Ozma and the Brothers of Light and Darkness.

She prayed day and night for the unity of humankind. Songs of love and praise echoed through the Temple halls. She had never been happier. But her happiness would be short-lived.

She still had the Soul Gem, wrapped in a soft, luxurious black cloth. One night, alone in her chambers, the Soul Gem called to her. She unwrapped it and, driven by an irresistible urge, she ate it.

She then fell asleep and dreamed of a Goliath Grimm that touched her stomach three times with its trunk. She awoke with a gasp. Though it made no sense, she knew with absolute certainty that she was pregnant.

One morning a few months later, as M. changed into her ceremonial vestments, she saw that she had a baby bump. Her pregnancy was undeniable. She could hide it for a short while with loose garments, but eventually it would be obvious to all. She would soon have to leave the Temple life she so loved.

M. cried bitterly. She contemplated going out alone into the desert and letting herself and the unborn baby be killed by the elements, dehydration, or Grimm. As M. wept, Ozma came to her and told her not to fear, that the child she carried would grow up to be a great and powerful warrior, a slayer of monsters and heretics, and a protector of the people. The child, Ozma said, was a gift from the gods, a girl who she should call Naomi.

M. was still aggrieved, but she agreed to keep the child and to name her as instructed.

She told her family what had happened. They were skeptical, thinking perhaps M. had been seduced or raped, but they helped her. They found a man named J., who agreed to marry her and to raise the child as his own. This way M. would avoid scorn and possible violence from the community, who would have labeled her a fallen woman and a desecrator of her sacred Temple vows. M. and J. went on a year-long honeymoon, so that when they returned with a baby no one would know that the time of birth was so soon after the marriage.

Naomi was born with a purple diamond-shaped birthmark, which would soon turn into a purple gem embedded in the back of her left wrist. This was her Soul Gem. Not until she was 12 would it become a detachable bracelet. At that time she would also become able to transform its shape between different forms, including the bracelet, a ring, and an acorn-shaped Gem.

She remembered everything from her past life, and after her death. As a baby these memories were jumbled sense impressions, but as her brain developed, they became coherent.

When Naomi could speak, she talked about her past life. J. reacted poorly to this, and to the appearance of the Gem in her wrist. He called her a cursed demon child, and beat her-- often severely. M. watched the beatings in silence, for she resented Naomi for ruining her happy life as a consecrated Temple maid.

One evening when Naomi was six years old, J. sent her to the market for fish. At the market she saw a bouquet of White Lilies for sale. They were so beautiful, she thought! Surely they would make her mother and stepfather happy. She purchased the White Lilies as well as some fish.

When she got home, she smiled brightly at M. and J., holding the flowers up to them. J. became enraged, screaming at Naomi for bringing home less fish and less change than she was supposed to, just for some stupid flowers. As M. sat in a corner crying, J. knocked the flowers out of Naomi's hand, slapped her, kicked her, and threw her against a wall.  
As J. came at her again, Naomi's Gem flashed, and from her hand she shot a ray of violet flame at him. The flame burned his arm. He screamed in pain, then stared at the girl in terror.

Naomi's Gem glowed purple. Her eyes were fierce embers of smoldering rage, glaring at her stepfather. "Never touch me again," she said coldly.

J. fled the house, never to return.

Naomi slumped to the floor, her back against the wall, breathing heavily.

The Lilies lay scattered and broken on the floor. Their color had changed from White to a deep Orange, the color of flame.

"Mother," Naomi said, "I will cook the fish."


End file.
